vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiend (Final Fantasy VI)
Summary The Fiend is a member of the Warring Triad who are the source of all the magic in the world, the Fiend is a mighty being to be feared, and once attempted to lead its army of Espers to take over the world, contending with the similarly powerful Goddess and Demon. However, when all three members of the Triad realized the destruction they were causing, they decided to seal themselves away by turning themselves to stone, their last command being that they must never be awoken or moved from their slumber. Midway through the events of the game, Kefka Palazzo manipulates Emperor Gestahl and does just that, absorbing their power and becoming the new God of Magic, laying waste to the world and leaving it in ruins. The Fiend is part of the penultimate boss fight along with the Demon and the Goddess, having been revived as Kefka's servant to prevent the heroes from reaching him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Fiend Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God of Magic, member of the Warring Triad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Flight, Petrification, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can reflect magic back at the attacker, Resistance to Ice and Poison Attacks and Absolute Zero, Can speed up time around himself, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Equal in power to both the Goddess and Demon, making up the whole of the Warring Triad), Can ignore conventional durability with Absolute Zero Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Esper Terra) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely higher (Superior to Master Duncan, who during the Apocalypse was swallowed by a pair of fissures that opened in the ground and proceeded to pry them both back open upon closing) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Was locked in a stalemate with the Goddess and Demon with no discernible victor) Stamina: Very high. He can casually levitate entire continents for extended periods of time and move them at high speeds. Range: Planetary (As part of the Warring Triad, he preserves magic across the entire continent) Intelligence: The Fiend is an extremely powerful wielder of magic who led entire armies of Espers against the other two members of the Warring Triad for what was implied to be centuries. He was able to fight the other two to a standstill, but was conscious enough to realize the harm he was doing along with the others, sealing himself to preserve the world. Weaknesses: He is vulnerable to Holy-elemental attacks. He doesn't activate his aura until he takes significant damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Zero:' Lowers the surrounding air temperature to Absolute Zero, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage to anyone it doesn't kill. *'Blizzaga:' Summons a blizzard to deal heavy ice-elemental damage to his foes. *'Fiendish Aura:' After taking significant damage, the Fiend will expel a powerful aura, speeding up time around itself, creating afterimages with its movements, and reflecting all magical abilities cast against it. *'Fiendish Rage:' A powerful physical attack. *'Northern Cross:' Flash freezes the surrounding area, trapping foes in ice and rendering them incapable of action. *'Force Field:' The Fiend summons a massive field of energy, which nullifies completely the power of elemental attacks of one element. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 5